Save me
by Isa.Mary.Swan
Summary: James favourite hobby was tracking innocetn human girls, right? So surely Bella wasn't his only victem. This is Mary's story, a girl in Mental Hospital, because of James little game. A saviour is on his way. T rated just for safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic! It's really short I know but next chapter will be longer, I promise!**_

* * *

Hello, my name is , and I've been into a mental hospital since I was 12. Why? Because I'm crazy, or so they tell me. Well there exact words were 'You're not crazy dear! You're just…different. We're gonna heal you!' Right….

Why do they think you're Crazy? Hmmm…It's really not really something I like to talk about because, they just think I´m sick in my head, and maybe I am. But believe it or not, I was a victem of vampire attack.

_There eyes glowed red in the dark, bloodred. One of the male vampires held my mother, who was drained, her blood still on the creatures lips. A women with red hair captured my father, who looked at me with shocked eyes, just as she sank her teeth in his neck. _

_And then there was vampire who looked at me with hungry eyes._

'_James?' The redhead asked, her voice strangly sweet._

'_Let her live.' He said_

'_Why?' The black haired man asked, suprised._

_'You know_ _I like to torture my prey, I want to haunt her in her every dream until she loses her mind, and then, I will hunt her down', He said grinning. I shivered._

And he had been right, this James, Because right now I was having the same nightmare I had every night. He didn't leave me alone, not even in my sleep. Wondering how long it would take me to go insane.

'Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!' I woke up screaming…again.

I sat up and looked around. Then I froze. So it happened I thought I've lost my mind.

There, leaning against the wall on the other side of my room, was a vampire. Bronze hair, Hansome face, pale, just like james and the two other unnamed vampires, but the eyes weren't what I expected, they weren't red, no they were…topaz?

I stared trembling. _He's going kill me, he's going hurt me _My mind panicked.

'I'm not, I promise' His voice sounded like velvet.

* * *

**_Dum-dum! to be continuned_**


	2. Chapter 2

'W-why w-would I believe you!'I hissed.

'I'm not here to hurt you!' He said trying to sooth me. It didn't work

'then why are you here!?'

'I'm here to take you out of this place, you don't belong here! You''re not insane!' his velvet voice sounded mad. _Great! Now I made him made him angry. Smart, very smart Mary!_

_!_

'I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at James, for doing this to you.' He signed 'Well don't worry. James is dead.'

'H-he's dead? How?', Relief washed over me. _He won't hurt me! He's Dead!_

'I killed him', this brought me back to reality, This man was still a vampire

'He attacked my Bella and tracked her down, almost killed her. I will never forgive him! And now his mate is after Bella! What did she do wrong! It's all my fault…', He trailed of.

'Who's Bella? Is she vampire too? Or human?'

'This isn't really the time to discuss things. If you would just come with me…' He looked at me pleading.

'I promise, no swear, I won't hurt you! Please…' He seemed so honest.

'O-okay.' I stuttered

'Climb on my back.'

The speed was incredible.

'What's y-your n-name?'

'Edward, Edward Cullen'

It was quiet for a long time. _Don't want to make him angry again, maybe he'll change his mind and takes me for dinner. _

'Look. We're almost here'

I stared at the spot he pointed at, but didn't see anything but trees bluring past us.

'Oh sorry, to soon for your eyes.' He chuckeled.

After a few minutes a could see a big white house in the distense.

'Wow!'

'Not what you thought it would be, right?'

'No. I expected a dark castle with bats everywere, but t-this…different' He chuckeled.

'Come inside'

I gasped. I was in a room with seven vampires and one human. SEVEN! Holy Shit!

'Hello love!', Edward said, walked to the human and gave her a…KISS!?

'Hey Edward, Who's she'

'Everyone, This is Mary' Edward inroduced me.

The hansome blondhaires man stept forward 'Pleased to meet you. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme', He put his arm around the waist of the caramelhaired woman.

'And this are my children Emmet en Rosalie' The big guy raised his hand, while the blond glared at me.

'Alice and Jasper' the short vampiregirl gave me a hug. I shivered, her skin was icecold

'pleased to meet you' She said in a sweet voice 'You smell nice' Did I just get huged by a vampire who said 'You smell nice'?

'I guess you already met Edward and this is his fiance Bella'

'Nice to meet you' She said. 'but…why are you here?'

'I don't know myself' I said.

'She is a victem of a vampiretracker.' Edward anwsered.

Bella stared at me with shocked eyes 'James was tracking you!?'

'You know him?' I asked suprised.

'Yeah…He amost killed me a year ago. He tracked me down and Edward killed him, but now Victoria is after me.' She sighed

'Victorie?'

'The redhaired woman' Edward said 'She was James' mate, and she wants revenge, and thinks killing Bella is the best way' I shuddered, this girl had very badluck.

'Mary? Would like to stay at my house tonight?' I nodded, I didn't really feel confortabel sleeping in a house with a bunch of vampires.

'Hmmm What to tell Charlie?' Edward asked

'I tell him she's a friend from florida.'


End file.
